poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer
Ben 10’s Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer Plot When Rainbow Brite (Bettina Bush) and her magical horse, Starlite (Andre Stojka), go to Earth to start spring, they meet Stormy (Marissa Mendenhall), another magical girl who controls Winter with her horse, Skydancer (Peter Cullen). She, however, does not want to end her winter fun, so Rainbow battles her for control over the season. She proves to be no match for Rainbow and Starlite, who outrun her and head off to Earth. When they arrive, they meet up with Brian (Scott Menville), the only boy on Earth who can "see" them. Once Rainbow tries to start spring, however, her power weakens and Winter remains. Brian becomes worried that Spring will never come and senses that all of humanity is losing hope. Even Rainbow is confused. Reassuring Brian that they will do what they can to return Spring, Rainbow and Starlite return to Rainbowland. Rainbow is paid a visit by On-X (Pat Fraley), a strange robotic horse with rockets for legs. Rainbow takes the mission to find Orin and later learns that Spectra is dimming as the result of a massive net being woven around its surface. The net is being made so that a selfish princess (Rhonda Aldrich), known only as the "Dark Princess", can steal Spectra, "the greatest diamond in all the universe," for herself, and tow it back to her world with her massive spaceship. The native Sprites of Spectra, enslaved by Glitterbots under the princess' control, are being forced to weave the net. Now Rainbow must stop the princess' plan before all life on Earth is frozen solid by an endless Winter. Helping Rainbow and Starlite is Krys (David Mendenhall), a boy from Spectra who believes he can take on the princess and save his home world by himself without the help of a "dumb girl." When they meet Orin, he tries to make them work together to stop the princess. He tells them that they can only destroy her by combining their own powers against her. Getting in the way of their mission is the sinister Murky Dismal (Peter Cullen) and his bumbling assistant, Lurky (Pat Fraley), who, as usual, are lavishing in the new gloom created by the darkening of Spectra, as well as trying to steal Rainbow's magical color belt. After dodging Murky, Rainbow and Krys enter the princess' castle and try to convince her that what she is doing will destroy the universe, but she is determined to have Spectra for herself and traps them instead after she takes Rainbow's belt. They escape the dungeon when Starlite retrieves Rainbow's belt. However, the Dark Princess, now enraged, uses her powerful crystal to create a vortex to send Rainbow, Krys, Starlite and On-X to a prison planet. Rainbow meets Orin there who explains that Krys and Rainbow must destroy the Princess' crystal --as that is the source of her powers. They find an unguarded entrance to the palace and find the Princess in her throne room. In the midst of a duel with the Princess, Murky and Lurky crash their ship into the throne room. This distracts the Princess long enough for Rainbow and Krys to destroy her power crystal. The defeated Princess runs to her spaceship with the intention of crashing into Specta to destroy it, however Rainbow uses her rainbow to deflect the spacecraft away from the diamond planet, prompting it to explode. The enslaved Sprites are freed and immediately destroy the net so that Spectra radiates its magical light once again. On Earth, a warm spring finally arrives as life returns there and Rainbow returns to Rainbowland, finding her friends are back to normal. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer/Transcript